Sav-Alli (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Alliah "Alli" Bhandari and Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari began when Alli was born in 1995. They have had many ups and downs, but nonetheless love each other. History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Sav introduces Alli to everybody, to which she is shown groaning, looking bored, and embarrassed, but Darcy introduces her little sister Clare and the girls become friends over time. In Uptown Girl (2), Alli threatens Sav that she will tell their parents about Anya if he doesn't keep her double clothes life a secret. Alli tries to sit with Sav at lunch, but he makes her leave to find her own friends. In With or Without You, 'while on a camping trip for the ecology club, Sav and Anya plan to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. Alli comes along on the camping trip to get closer to Johnny. At first, Alli won't keep away from Anya and Sav, but eventually she leaves them to look for Johnny. Finding him in his tent, the two play a few card games before they freak out and leave, after finding Connor's snake in the tent. Anya says she wants to become a Muslim for Sav, and he likes the idea. The two soon decide that they want to sleep together, but their plans are interrupted when Sav hears his sister scream. When Sav finds out that Alli was alone with a boy, he yells at her and sends her to her tent. Anya, noticing his double standard, decides to break up with him. Anya returns everything that Sav gave to her in a box. Later, Alli receives roses from an anonymous sender, and wonders who was sending them. She makes Anya tell her, and finds out it's Johnny DiMarco. This shows that Anya and Alli still remained friends after she broke up with her brother. In 'Lost In Love (1), Alli later approaches Anya about the anonymous rose that was sent to her, and Anya says there is a "buyer-seller confidentiality". Sav remarks that whoever buys the roses aren't "state secrets", and Anya retorts that he is just mad because no one will tell him who sent her her rose. In Causing a Commotion, Alli eats dinner with her family when Sav introduces Anya to their parents. In Heat of the Moment, Alli complains to Sav about how everyone is overreacting about her "I Hate Holly J." Facerange group while she is forced to polish silver as part of her punishment. Sav comments that he's never seen their father so upset, and Alli tells him she's grounded for two months. She says that it was worth it though because now everyone at Degrassi knows who she is. Sav answers the phone, and he tells Alli that their father is coming home because the Sinclairs wanted the police to question Alli. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Sav gives Alli his old cell phone, which she gives to Johnny, so that she could sext him. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/You_Be_Illin%27 You Be Illin'], Sav gives Alli dating advice, not knowing it is about Johnny, and Alli tells him he is a great brother. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Sav brings home the mountain of balloons Anya had put in his locker for his prom invitation, and asks Alli to roleplay with him as their parents, preparing to tell them about Anya. Alli reminds him that they will make it impossible for them to be together, and Sav lies to his mother about going to prom with only Peter and Danny. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Alli confronts Sav saying that she's going to get off easy for any of her future wrong doings when their parents find out about Anya's pregnancy. She remarks that Sav and Anya are weird when she realizes they're only using the fake pregnancy so Sav can further himself in the presidential campaign against Holly J. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Let_Me_Get_Me Don't Let Me Get Me (2)], Sav tells Alli to remind their parents how Alli is the same sweet loving daughter, and a sister. The next day at school Alli and Sav meet up with Holly J. Alli complains that Sav is now her chaperon because Bianca ruined everything. Holly J. points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca Drew cheated with it would be someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. In The Way We Get By (1), Sav gives Alli the last bowl of cereal after she convinces him to do so. He also gives Alli the idea of befriending a girl named Malika Ahmadi, a girl who the Bhandari's think their daughter could learn something from. In The Way We Get By (2), Sav asks Alli where Malika was, as she had not returned from escaping the night before. She returns before Alli can give a real answer. After Alli was framed with the cigarette, Sav comforted her, being the only who believed that she wouldn't smoke.Sav loses all his concentration at school. In Jesus, Etc. (1), the Bhandari’s aren't happy with Alli because of her situation with Malika. She’s been suspended for supposedly smoking on campus (even thought it was really Malika who was smoking) and Sav has offered to drive her to the library every day, the one place she’s allowed to visit. Alli tells Sav how much she appreciates his support and then starts rambling about Drew. Sav has his own share of problems to deal with. He is trying to compose an original song to submit to Music Conservatory’s, but he needs a drummer. He auditions drummers for the song, but most of them fails to impress Sav, until Drew walks in. Sav knows that he could never work with Drew after he cheated on Alli, but then he hears Drew plays, and impresses Sav. Sav decides to try to carefully tell Alli that he and Drew are going to work together. Sav knows he can’t betray Alli, but Drew was the only drummer that didn’t make him want to cut his ears off. So, he decides to work with Drew and pray that Alli won’t find out. Things are going great with their practice. They give each other a hug and Bianca takes a pic to commemorate the day, when Alli shows up to Degrassi wondering why Sav didn't picked her from the library up after school. Alli gets mad at Sav and leaves. At home, Alli is enraged with Sav. She goes off on him, screaming that Drew is the source of all her problems and the reason that she’s suspended and that her parents aren’t talking to her. She feels betrayed by Sav, but Sav doesn't take lying down. Though it sucks for Alli that Sav seems to take sides with the guy that cheated on his sister, Sav fires back at her, telling Alli that Drew didn’t make her date Johnny, dress in revealing clothing or get in a fight with Bianca, and that those were all her decisions. Enraged and saddened, Alli walks away, leaving Sav regretting about what he said to her.Sav confronts his dad about not listening to Alli's concern. In Jesus, Etc (2), When Alli won't come down, Sav assumes it’s just she being dramatic and isn’t worried about his little sister’s sudden absence. At school Sav can’t seem to concentrate. Even Holly J’s talk of bikini’s and lesbians can’t get his attention. Holly J. tells him it may be more than that. Mrs. Bhandari is getting increasingly worried and asks Sav to hack into Alli’s computer and try to find some clues as to where she’s gone. successfully hacks into Alli's account and discovers a journal entry that Alli wrote. She is more upset than anyone in the family realized and said that she thinks they’d be better off without her. Sav and Mr. Bhandari try driving around the city in hopes of finding Alli. Mr. Bhandari tells Sav that Alli will be in big trouble when she gets home and Sav points out that her getting in trouble and not being heard is the reason she’s run away. Later a police officer shows up to his house and gives Sav and the Bhandaris a surveillance footage from a coffee shop near Alli’s new school. Sav is concerned and thinks that she must have got abducted by someone but the police officer points out that there is no way no to know if Alli was actually actually abducted or gone by her own will.Sav is on the lookout for Alli, and goes to Johnny's dorm. In Hide and Seek (1), Sav is first seen at the media immersion class. He talks to Holly J after the class, and keeps her posted about Alli disappearance. Later that night, Sav is seen in the Bhandari house with her parents. Sav is upset that they police can’t do anything to find Alli, but he needs to keep a lid on it, as it somehow upsets Mrs. Bhandari. He tells Mr. Bhandari that he talked to all of Alli’s friends and none of them have seen her. Sav goes on the hunt for his sister, eventually going to check at Johnny's apartment at his boarding school. Sav tells Johnny about Alli's disappearance, but Johnny says that he hasn’t seen Alli, even though she is staying at Johnny's apartment without Sav's knowing. The next day, Holly J is looking up at her evaluation form as it looks like she got an average to a good score. Sav walks in and tries to talk Holly J out of the run since she looks horrible and can’t keep her eyes open, but Holly J. refuses. In Hide and Seek (2), Sav is first seen walking in the media immersion room. He tells Holly J. to go see the doctor. After Alli lost her ticket, she returns to Johnny's dorm, only to discover that he ratted her out to Sav. He tells her that he won't force her to come home. Instead he tells her that they all miss her and that he’ll stick up for Alli when their parents come down on her for running away. When Sav returns home the Bhandaris are furious that he didn’t drag Alli back with him. Sav finally stands up for his sister and points out that his parents and their constant disappointment in Alli is why she ran away in the first place. However, she returns home and the family have a talk. They all realize that they don't talk to each other or open up anymore and decide it's time for a clean slate. They decide to start seeing a therapist and take a group photo together. Later Sav visits Holly J. at the hospital as well and apologizes for being caught up in Alli’s situation and not realizing how sick Holly J. was. Holly J. tells him not to worry about it. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Alli and Sav are painting a room in the house for their parents. Alli admires the wokr thet did and Sav continues to sulk is dispare. He's moping around and is unable to move on from his breakup with Holly J. and get back to writing music. Alli, fed up with his attitude, takes him shopping for some sunglasses. While out, he runs into a girl, who gets him tickets for a Keke Palmer concert. That night Sav and Alli arrive at the concert, only to realize that the girl he met was, in fact, Keke Palmer herself. After getting on stage with her, Sav feels like he has fallen for her. The next day, Sav is writing music again and Alli praises him for this. He gets a video call from Keke Palmer a while later and kicks Alli out of the room. He and Keke meet up outside of her hotel before ditching her security and heading to The Dot. While at Degrassi's popular Hangout, the two talk, which boosts Sav's rather dismal confidence. The two then bid farewell to each other, but not before a brief video chat that night, where Keke sings to him. In Dead and Gone (2), Alli is seen talking to Ms. Oh about Spaulding Science's Program, with Sav at her side. She then tells Sav it was time to leave, and he tells her he will meet her at the car since he wants to say goodbye to the school (really wanting to say a proper goodbye to Winnie). She shrugs it off and calls him weird, beginning to walk. After Sav and Winnie share a final kiss, and he looks at the handprints Holly J , Anya , and Chantay made outside of the school. Alli turns from her laptop, saying "You can't admire every brick in the school." He then says he will miss Degrassi, to which Alli assures him that there will be a lot more drama that she will update him on. Season 12 In Say It Ain't So (1), when Alli reveals that she might graduate / go to M.I.T. early Mrs. Bhandari tells Alli that she'll call Sav and give him the good news, and that he'll be proud of her. In Say It Ain't So (2), Mrs. Bhandari tells Alli that while she chose to settle down and have her and Sav, it is Alli's choice to do what she wants with her life. Trivia *Alli met her best friend, Clare, through Sav and Clare's older sister, Darcy. *Sav and Alli both lost their virginities in vehicles to Anya and Johnny, respectively. *Alli, though younger, lost her virginity before Sav did. *Sav and Alli both had troubled stirred up in their lives by their parents' friends' respective daughters, Farrah and Malika. *Sav and Alli both feared possible teen parenthood at one point. Sav thought that he impregnated Anya and later, Alli thought that she was pregnant by Dave. *Both been in trouble with the police- Alli was caught for creating the "I hate Holly J." group and playing at an illegal poker game and Sav was caught for driving his dad's truck which was reported as stolen. *They both didn't want to tell their parents of who they were dating. Gallery 55y.jpg 555y.jpg 34434.jpg 399.PNG 77.PNG Sav 15.jpg Vrtrt.jpg SavAlli.jpg Normal 915 (25).jpg Normal 915 (24).jpg sav_09.jpg sav_03.jpg 454dfgsdfs.jpg Alli_&_Sav_.jpg Alli-and-Sav-degrassi-14138864-602-413.jpg Degrassi-now-or-never-1101-1103-ali-sav-t8d.jpg sav_alli.jpg 07 (1).jpg 03 (4).jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg tumblr_mameif5KEd1rdyrivo1_1280.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 15 (5).jpg 8uiod.png 87yuhut.png 89uji.png 876yui.png 8uiui.png 99tuyu.png With-or-without-you-12.jpg 467px-Jesus-etc-pt1-8.jpg Ffg.png 14 (2).jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-10.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Siblings Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions